My Immortal A CATS Song Fic
by Nemi Almighty
Summary: Song : "My Immortal" by Evanescence


My Immortal (a Song-Fic)  
  
by Nemi Almighty (beta read by Stargazer)  
  
Song Used: My Immortal by Evanescence  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CATS or this beautiful song, while I wish I owned both. Do not flame for situation, pairings, or ideas, PLEASE. This is my little CATS world..and it just fits to me... This is just a product of the randomness of my mind. The Song is notated by the ~s.  
  
Note: In my world, Victoria and Mistoffelees are siblings, and Misto and Quaxo are completely different cats. Misto and Vicki are extreamly close as best friends as well. Don't fliam me for not thinking they're mates if you do... from the first time I saw CATS i thought Vicki and Misto were siblings... The Plato mentioned is Broadway Plato. Always. ---  
  
Mistoffelees sat alone atop the old red ford in the junkyard chearing. His shimmering black coat became wet and radiant in the constantly falling rain. His short black tail splashed in a puddle created from a dent in the car's hood. He sighed heavily as he looked into the misty junkyard. Empty. Though it usually was empty on such rainy days.  
  
~I'm so tired of being here  
  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
  
And if you have to leave  
  
I wish that you would just leave  
  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
  
And it won't leave me alone~  
  
The small black tom curled himself up to attempt to protect himself from the wetness. Wetness was one of the few things nagging on the poor tom's mind and heart. He shivered slightly, but not from the cold. Since his kittenhood, Misto had been afraid to be alone, as he had never had to be before. Since he had been born, there was always another mass of fur by his side, and when he opened his eyes, the vision of his lovely white littemate had never left his mind. Now, the same white kitten had grown up, and had found other things to keep her intrest than her once-beloved younger brother. While Misto was sitting alone on the car hood, Victoria's warmth still lingered in his memory and kept him from feeling chilled in the cold evening air.  
  
~These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
I held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have  
  
All of me~  
  
Mistoffelees closed his eyes to keep warm tears from flowing from them. He remembered how he and his sister used to soothe eachother's pains. Oh, how he wished she was there to comfort him as they used to comfort eachother in thier kittenish days. A clap of thunder and a bolt of lightning shot across the dreary sky and the black cat shivered. Such a storm would never have scared him with his slightly older sister around. How times had changed in simply a few short weeks... But weeks can seem like years in the mind of a lonely-hearted tom.  
  
~You used to captivate me  
  
By your resonating life  
  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
  
Your face it haunts  
  
My once pleasant dreams  
  
Your voice it chased away  
  
All the sanity in me~  
  
The black tom sighed as the rain splashed off his fur. He used to be joyus, as his sister still was. Her light manner always lifted him to his own, her life being a pedistle for his. He opened his eyes slowly as he gazed across the wet junkyard, seeing his glowing white sister cuddled with a larger, brown and gray tom. A smile flodded her face and the tom's, while the young black tom only had a frown to place on his own. He attempted to re-close his eyes, but only say her smiling face in the back of his mind. To see his sister smile would usually be the one thing to cheer him up, but this time, her smile only brough him sadness.  
  
~I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
  
But though you're still with me  
  
I've been alone all along~  
  
Misto opened his eyes once again to attept to look somewhere else, but his eyes were always drawn to his sister and her 'mate'. He began to tear up, and he bit his bottom lip to resist. It had only been weeks since Victoria and Plato had become a pair, and already he felt a great emptiness. She was still his sister, and thier love for one another was still brilliant, but weeks can seem like years in the mind of a lonely-hearted tom. Misto slowly closed his eyes and drifted into a sea of nightmares that were swimming rampid in his mind.  
  
~When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
I held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have  
  
All of me~  
  
The white young queen slowly opened her large brown eyes and smiled up to the large tom that held onto her so tightly. She shivered into him as she heard a clap of thunder and cooed softly. She did her best flip herself around and look outside. The junkyard was always empty on rainy days. A wet mass of black fur cought her eye and she chuckled slighty. She pulled herself from her mate's arms and trudged though the rain. She carefully climbed up to the old ford and smiled at the black tom. She softly put her own arms around him. She felt him shiver and she held him tighter, hoping to fight away the fearful dreams that might be swirling in his mind. She had always been there for her younger littermate, though she never understood why he had seemed depressed as of late. She nuzzled and purred to her brother, who nuzzled and purred in response. She remained there only for a few short minutes, as her mate had began to call for her in the wet evening, but minutes can seem like hours in the dreams of a lonely-hearted tom.  
  
((Note :I omitted one chorus from the song, as to prevent repatition in the story. Thank you to Stargazer, who helped me chose the cats to use for this fic AND Beta-read it for me!)) 


End file.
